Songs for the Monsters
by Rowana1
Summary: Basically, I'm taking each episode of Supernatural and making a song for each of the monsters, ghosties, whathaveyou.
1. Lady in White

What's this? You're worn and faded,  
Your wedding gown has washed to stormy grey.  
There's a palor to your skin that wasn't there before,  
And now the world will hear all you've got to say.  
It doesn't matter how many deaths there are,  
As long as your weeping eyes can come alight once more.  
If you can strike in vengence to the one who caused you pain  
Then let a hundred fall with your tears, the snow and rain.  
Your hands have started shaking as your desperation grows,  
It seems your efforts have all been for not.  
Perhaps another thousand, two, or ten  
Will help you forget the anguish of past sins.  
The roses are all wilting and the wind is picking up,  
You're waiting by the stop sign but it seems you're out of luck.  
It's like waiting on the staircase though you know that he's not there,  
It's like that look that's in your eyes when you meet your own blank stare.

Lady in white, lady in white,  
Your faith in the hold that knocks others so astray  
Compells still more, believe  
That to forsake your bitter sneer  
After your gentle tone  
Brings forth a steady flow of tears that silences the grave.  
Lady in white, lady in white,  
Can't keep every promise,  
But some bonds should not be broken  
And you're right to hate the night.  
But though intentions, pride and lure  
Bid you to this deed,  
The dust-coated book in your right hand  
Has another tale for you that it begs for you to heed.  
Lady in white, the biting wind your flower girl,  
The winding road your groom,  
Though your pain is great, so wholly unreal,  
Lady in white, thou shall not kill.

And you're still waiting for your song to play tonight,  
You blow out another candle with another forlorn sigh,  
Impatience is a virtue, one that you've learned well.  
It's music to your ears when you hear the clanging funeral bells.  
What have you become in these years you've been alone?  
That dive you took still haunts you, just as you haunt this road.  
You relive the day you fell again inside your mind,  
Try to stop yourself, but you know you're far too slow.  
And the thread can't be unwound, nor can the shadowed street.  
So you'll take another stumbling bow, and grin,  
You've brought another traitor to their knees.  
And the curtain's closing yet again upon another nightmares' scene,  
One that you directed just to try and match your scream.

Lady in white, lady in white,  
The moon's a fair blue fire in your eyes.  
The stars are there to watch you,  
One point for each lie.  
But even they will look away and cry  
For you, their poor lady in white.  
And who cares your vision's misted  
By the things you cannot stop?  
That through all your days there's much to pay  
For all the trust you've lost?  
There's a traveler at your doorstep and  
It's rude to turn away.  
Instead you beg, please take me home,  
But they'll tell you, stay.  
Lady in white, lady in white,  
Please think again this time.  
For though the fear that you inspire  
Is so much more than you can feel,  
Lady in white, thou shall not kill.

You flicker before innocence, unjust that you would claim  
Your eternal toll from those you know will always feel the same.  
Would you that they'd follow,  
Or would you rather share the blame?  
Shatter from a single touch,  
The throbbing heartbeat under emptiness.  
Blow away, it's not enough. The flame's dying out again.  
Ashes to ashes, it's a phrase you understand  
And the bridge is falling down, fair lady in all white.  
But should you make it through again, you know you'll make it right.  
You close your eyes in victory, the waning cries your peace.  
Ease the broken shards in place,  
The gasping breaths adhere.  
Lady in white, lady in white,  
Your smile becomes your tears.  
But why would you feel forgiving  
For forcing your goal on?  
The gate is open, they don't want you,  
And all the ghosts are gone.

Lady in white, lady in white,  
What does it take to make you cry?  
Giving undue tips to friend Reaper,  
Or maybe just a snake.  
Doesn't really matter as  
Long as you get your way.  
Lady in white, lady in white  
Why don't you sing a hymn of solitude tonight?  
There's not much more that you can do,  
But you could have done much more.  
Why are you flying all alone these days  
Each step getting you another step closer to the floor.  
You say it brings you comfort  
To know you're the only one.  
But something tells it differently,  
Like the last things that you've done.  
Lady in white, you're fading, that you know.  
The more you start to disappear,  
The stronger your chokehold on reality.  
But in more defiance will appear  
The wild scheme to rid your misery.  
Lady in white, lady in white,  
Draw a little more and start to drink your fill.  
But it looks like you've forgotten, as you repeat your only skill,  
Lady in white, lady in white, thou shall not kill.

And you're on fire in the wake of flames,  
Your toil becomes your bane.  
If you can't complete your task some day  
Then what's the point to go on in this way?  
You want to let it go this time,  
But your sadness turns to rage.  
Lady in white, you'll go too far this time, you know,  
Become everything you hate so much.  
You'd best quit while you're ahead this time,  
Let your pain become your crutch.  
Yet it's too late now, there's no going back,  
It's time to finish once and for all.  
For the life of all you've taken  
Why is there no one to catch you when you fall?  
Lady in white, lady in white,  
Your story's a sad one, you know.  
Left on your own by your own choice,  
Now you take foolish travelers your own.  
You could have gone quietly, unnoticed by any,  
But now you've bled into history and memory too.  
Perhaps your name has faded with time,  
But you can't just move on while they still know of you.  
You're looking quite haunted by all that you know,  
All the days spent counting each storm.  
And now in the hour that you live for these days  
One phrase leaves you whispering and torn.  
You'll make them conform and then you'll be free,  
But not before selling what's left of your soul for a fee.  
The night fades to grey and your captive grows limp,  
Not quite enough to convince you you're done.  
Memories play as if recorded behind flashing eyes  
And you're pulled back by your word now you've had your fun.  
You're locked in eternal battle you can't win,  
Lady in white, lady in white, thou shall not kill again.


	2. Wendigo

You're not who you once were, y'know,  
So what have you now become?  
The blood that you so crave changes mind and body both.  
So what are you now, what are you now,  
Oh, what are you now?  
Famine drove you down a road  
You'd never walk before.  
Devoured flesh and blood of man,  
Consumed your very core.  
Now you've gone and lost your senses,  
You've become an animal, you know.  
What are you now, what are you now,  
Oh, what are you now, brother wendigo?

Howl at the moon and cry,  
Cry for the devil, wendigo.  
The crescent moon shines in your eyes,  
The madness that you know.  
Your claws are razor sharp and strong,  
Your muscle and your bones have changed,  
And you scream a hunting song, yeah.  
Howl at the moon and cry,  
Cry for the devil, wendigo.  
You're a phantom in the forest now,  
And you're just putting on a show.  
You delight in shrieks of terror and  
That last glimpse of humanity inside.  
You love to see how long they'll last  
Before they give it up and die.  
Howl at the moon and cry,  
Cry for the devil, wendigo.

And you're running now to make a kill,  
To make a pool of blood and drink your fill.  
You laugh inside your head to hear them yell,  
But leave some alive to drag them into hell.  
Oh, and it's not over yet, you know.  
Your winter stores are all but bare.  
Another camper stalks your path  
And you lead them to your lair.  
But they won't go down without a fight,  
They seem to think they know you.  
Wendigo, what have you done this time?  
The fire flickers on the walls,  
Reminding you your fears.  
You cower in your mind to see  
That you can cry no tears.  
You're not human enough  
To have enough  
And give it up,  
So you'll go into bloody rage.  
And you roar your best and carry on  
As the fire licks your face.

Howl at the moon and cry,  
Cry for the devil, wendigo.  
The crescent moon shines in your eyes  
The madness that you know.  
Your claws are razor sharp and strong,  
Your muscle and your bones have changed,  
And you scream a hunting song, yeah.  
Howl at the moon and cry,  
Cry for the devil, wendigo.  
You're a phantom in the forest now,  
And you're just putting on a show.  
You delight in shrieks of terror and  
The last glimpse of humanity inside.  
You love to see how long they'll last  
Before they give it up and die.  
Howl at the moon and cry,  
Cry for the devil, wendigo. 


End file.
